


The Answer Is No

by evelinaonline



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, lavashipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelinaonline/pseuds/evelinaonline
Summary: Kai was certainly one of Cole’s best friends. Would he date him though? Nah.





	The Answer Is No

"She was totally into me!" Kai said as he made his bed. "She just needed time."

Sundays were cleaning day, and this one was no exception. Cole was used to Kai telling him about his failures in dating, usually from the previous night, every time they cleaned a room together.

Cole had to admit, he prefered doing the dishes with Jay instead of listening to Kai's nonesense - after all, Jay  _was_  his best friend - but he had no choice. Sometimes he wondered how Nya was able to hear all that every single day.

"Oh really?" Cole raised an eyebrow, but he wasn't really surprised.

"Yeah! I'm telling you, it's humanly impossible to resist me." Kai winked.

Cole shook his head. "Maybe she wasn't a human then, Kai."

"Oh shut up!" Kai threw a pillow at him. "She'd totally want to date me… Would she want to date me?"

The fire ninja expressed his doubts, picking up the pillow he threw and putting it into place. It was as if the question had taken his confidence and enthusiasm away, and Cole's giggles weren't helping.

"Would  _you_ date me?"

Cole stopped laughing the moment the words reached his ears. Now that was something he wouldn't have heard if he had been doing the dishes with Jay instead.

"Cole, would you date me?" Kai repeated the question, this time looking into his friend's eyes.

Cole didn't know why, but the question brought butterflies inside his stomach. "Sure?" He simply shrugged.

"Let's go on a date then." Kai said.

Cole took a moment to look at Kai, trying to understand whether he was being serious, but there wasn't a single hint of mischief in his face.

"Oh no," Cole rolled his eyes, turning his head the other way. He bit his lip, trying to hold back a grin, but it was obvious by the sound of his voice. "Nope. No way, no. I'm not doing this. I'm sorry, but the answer is no."

"Oh come on!" Kai whined. "It'll be fun! Just me, you, cake…"

Cole stayed silent, piqued by Kai's offer. Getting cake with Kai sounded really fun, and the butterflies in his stomach seemed intrigued too.

"You know you want tooooo~" Kai teased, wrapping an arm around Cole's shoulder and leaning against him.

"Still a no!" Cole said, trying to ignore his friend.

Kai frowned, pulling away. "We can just try it though. If it's terrible, we don't ever have to talk about it again. I'm willing to pretend it never happened if it means making you happy."

"Who said I'm happy about this?" Cole crossed his arm.

"You're  _smiling_." Kai pointed out.

Cole took a deep breath. It was just going to be one time. Nothing more, nothing less. "Okay, fine!"

"Yes!" Kai cheered.

"On one condition." Cole interrupted his celebrating, sitting down on the bed behind him.

"I'm listening."

"You'll let me tell Jay." Cole said.

Cole was still unsure whether Kai was joking or not, but there was no way he was going on a date with his crush and wouldn't tell his best friend.

"Yes, anything - Wait, no, he'll tell Nya!" Kai complained.

"Firstly, it was your idea." Cole said. "And secondly, you already agreed."

Kai groaned. "Alright, deal. I'll let you tell Jay."

"Well, Kai," Cole patted the fire ninja's back. "You've got yourself a date."


End file.
